A Fairy Tail Wedding
by etheriality
Summary: The butterflies could not be contained. Today was her big day. [Natsu x Lucy One-Shot].


Her cheeks were on fire, her breathing speeding up to a faster pace. As each ruffle was fluffed and primped, Lucy Heartfilia became more and more doubtful. Could she really go through with this? Was this what she had wanted all of this time?

 _Of course!_ the rational side of her head snapped, mentally sighing. _Natsu is everything you've dreamed of. Pull it together, Lucy. You can do this._

Somebody pulled on her hair. Lisanna. The blonde smiled, turning her head slightly. Lisanna was then braiding her hair in a shiny plait of gold. Finally, a thin white mesh attached to a crown-like headpiece was placed over her head. "Deep breath, Lucy," the celestial mage muttered to herself, fixing the satin gloves creating an itchy tingling by her bicep. She closed her eyes, taking in the fresh breeze cascading in from the open window in the room.

"You're going to be fine, Lucy," Lisanna added, snapping Lucy out of her dreamy daze in her calming and sweet-like-honey voice. Lisanna handed Lucy a bottle of water, and Lucy took it without hesitation, gulping down the contents in gratuity.

Mirajane walked in, a five-minute warning signal until the final prepping moment. "How are you holding up, Lucy?" she asked, fluffing more ruffles on the train of her dress. The short fabric of the veil was folded over Lucy's face, while the long trail of the rest of the veil was let loose, falling gently at the foot of the dress. "Look, it if helps, Natsu is hiding behind Gray because Erza is still upset about the cake."

Lucy chuckled, despite the chaos in her head. "Yeah, changing the cake flavor from strawberry to vanilla wasn't the best idea. But does she know about the extra cupcakes we had catered?" Both Lisanna and Mira shook their purplish-white heads.

The church bells rang, signaling the start of the afternoon. The two take over mages wished their luck and left the room. In stepped Loke, his glasses glinting. He sauntered over to her, taking her arm. Loke had pestered Lucy since the day after Natsu proposed to escort Lucy to the altar, and finally, after months of wedding preparation and realizing that nobody else had volunteered, Lucy had agreed.

Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach as the two stepped out of the room. "Smile, Lucy, you look like you're being led to your death," Loke whispered, the aroma of peppermint breath spray overwhelming her senses. Lucy sucked in a breath, plastering a smile on her face.

Slowly, as the organ music began playing and she got closer and closer to the pink-haired dragon slayer, her fake smile melted into one of genuine happiness. And then Loke was gone. The arm keeping Lucy's stability, mentally and physically, disappeared and Lucy felt like she was twenty-floors above ground. The only thing grounding her was Natsu's onyx eyes.

Makarov, who was Natsu and Lucy's officiant for the ceremony, began sniffling, announcing words with hiccups in between. Lucy couldn't hear past his words, because her daze was locked with Natsu's. His eyes were pooled with tears, so Lucy's body felt it needed to produce the same tears. Tears of happiness and love, a crazy love that she would have never imagined possible.

She remembered the first time she had met Natsu. She had viewed him of merely a bother, an annoying bug that wasn't able to be squashed. Over time, she built a bridge of friendship. And then, it became more that platonic. It became pure love.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully-wedded wife?" Makarov asked, barely managing to choke out the words.

"I do," Natsu replied, equally as much in tears. He leaned in closer, whispering words that only she could hear. "I love you, Luce."

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully-wedded husband?" \

"I do." She did the same with Natsu. "Love you too."

"By the power vested in me…"

A crash was heard, and in came, through the previously locked doors of Kardia Cathedral, a drunk (well, intoxicated…let's be real she can't get drunk) Cana. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Natsu took Lucy in his arms and kissed Lucy with infinitive passion. The crowd roared, Elfman shouting "you're a real man, Natsu!" and Juvia suggesting to Gray that he should propose to her. Gray rolled his eyes, but everyone around the two knew it would be happening soon. It would only be the amount of pestering Juvia had, balanced with persistence and determination.

The reception took place outside, in the middle of Magnolia. Friends were smiling, people were laughing, and it seemed as if the mood was contagious. Natsu was stuffing his face with cake, Lucy breaking down hysterically and wiping off his face with a napkin. The only reason she wasn't yelling at Natsu was because they had had two cakes catered, one for just Natsu, and the other for the guest. And, as promised, Erza sat content in Jellal's lap with a box of strawberry cupcakes in hand.

Yukino walked up to Lucy, tapping her on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Lucy!" she squealed, beaming proudly. "I knew this would happen!" The two girls laughed, each grabbing a slice of cake for themselves. The blonde didn't exactly know where Natsu had wandered off to, but she didn't really mind. Eventually, Happy would find him and drag him back. The blue Exceed was assigned to keep track of Natsu. Lucy definitely did not want to babysit him on her wedding day.

After greeting several good friends, collecting wedding presents that she was sure her new husband would appreciate, Lucy began worrying. Where was Natsu? It had been a good half an hour since she had last laid her eyes on him.

Suddenly, a ringing was heard. Guests screamed, turning to the noise. Standing on top of one of the banquet tables was Natsu, champagne glass in hand (today, he only got sparkling cider…still too childish to handle alcohol) and microphone held up by Happy. Wendy and Romeo, previously sharing a cookie, raised their water cups too. Soon, everyone was holding up their glasses to Natsu's speech.

"I just wanted to thank everybody for joining me and Luce at our wedding," he announced, grinning like a baby with a new toy. "And I wanted to make a toast. A toast to Luce, the most compassionate and loving celestial wizard, and the most caring and kind person I have met. Everybody raise their glasses for my wife, Lucy Heartfilia!"

At this point, Lucy was in tears. She didn't care that her mascara wasn't waterproof. She shed tears of pure emotion, raw emotion flowing down her face in a cascading waterfall of salty droplets. "To Lucy!" the crowd roared, downing their glasses (of course Cana was holding up a full barrel).

The butterflies in her stomach from earlier disintegrated, and Lucy looked forward to her future with Natsu and the many adventures to come.


End file.
